Kiss of the last
by Adamida
Summary: What happens when a dream occurs to Kyo. What happens when Tohru walks in when he's crying. And what shall they all lead to.I know it doesn't make a lot of sense but trust me the story is better. be warned MAJOR FLUFF!


HEY EVERYONE I"M BACK!! lol This is a one shot. BE WARNED MAJOR FLUFF!!!!!!!

Disclamar: I do not sadly own fruits basket. sniff sniff NOT EVEN THE MANGA!!! sniff sniff

* * *

_Tohru sat by the table_

_wondering when Kyo would be able_

_to tell how he felt _

_about her as he knelt_

"_I love you,_

_and all we've been through_

_only makes me want to be with you._

_For the rest of my life I can see_

_you and I together forever._

_Will you be mine and marry me?"_

_Tohru's eyes watered as she nodded and she _

_said yes"_

Kyo sat up with a start

his breathing was hard

he didn't get his heart

why it would start such

in the morning of his leaving

he couldn't help but seeing

his life floating away.

He sat there swaying

finally unable to control himself

He breaks down and sobs.

His beloved Tohru.

Tohru was walking past

just as he broke down

She heard his first sob

and her heart gave a throb.

She couldn't stand the sight of

the one she loved being lost.

She didn't bother knocking

she just went in and hugged him.

poof he goes into an adorable cute

fuzzy kitty with big droplets for tears.

She started crying as well,

not sure why but just felt the need to.

"Tohru, why?" He asked

"I heard you and didn't know what

to do." She replayed

The fuzz ball then realizing how hard

his heart was pounding and how close he

wanted to be.

"Tohru..." He didn't finish

"Yes?" She prompted

"Tohru I can't stay." He whispered

"I know," she then hugged him as tight as tight can be.

"Let me go?" He asked more than said.

She looked down at him and then did as asked.

He rushed into his bath room and then a poof could be heard.

He got dressed and came out.

What awaited Tohru was startling and yet pleasing.

Kyo just stood there for a sec then went around to her.

He sat and then again studied her

then mustering up all of his courage he kissed her.

At first it was new and tentative

but it didn't take that long for both to

understand what was happening.

First Kyo put his hand in the small of her back

then tohru's on his neck.

When they pulled away both's breath was sparsh

Kyo closed his eyes.

Tohru looked at his face, studying it. Her heart

just won't stop breaking the ribs of her chest.

Yet somehow she doesn't want it to stop.

Soon tears start to fall.

He smells them and opens his eyes worriedly.

"What is it? What did I do?" He asked genuinely worried.

She looks into his eyes. She waited. She hoped.

If only. If only the dream would come true.

_Tohru sat by the table_

_wondering when Kyo would be able_

_to tell how he felt _

_about her as he knelt_

"_I love you,_

_and all we've been through_

_only makes me want to be with you._

_For the rest of my life I can see_

_you and I together forever._

_Will you be mine and marry me?"_

_Tohru's eyes watered as she nodded and she _

_said yes_

Little did he know she had had same dream

one that she wished with all her heart would

come true.

"No you didn't do anything." She answered to

sever his lines of worries.

He sighed and then pulled away.

She felt cold and unwanted when he left.

She wanted to stay there with him forever.

She looked down at her hands, struggling

to regain her smile but somehow she knew

that with out him she would fail to smile

ever again.

He studied her. He loved her, wanted her.

he **needed** her. Couldn't live without her.

And he was leaving.

He needed to tell her.

He needed her to know.

He needed her.

He looked at her.

No time like the presence.

"Tohru?" She looked up.

"I...umm...I.." His tong was about

as useful as a chair with no legs.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him,

her heart hurting her chest.

He looked at her, his face red but when

he looked into her eyes all of his nervousness left.

"Damn I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes widened then tears formed.

He had finally said those beloved words.

She looked into his eyes and saw only love.

She smiled and whispered back,

"I love you as well."

His eyes widened with complete surprise

then they soften on her features.

He couldn't stop himself from leaving

but maybe he could have one last kiss

that he would cherish for the rest of his

life.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

At first it was soft and gentle with

loving hands caressing each other.

But soon it turned into needing,

heavy, breath taking kissing.

Both of their hearts beat as one

as they held each other as close as

could be.

Kyo just couldn't get enough. Her

hair was silky in his finger.

Tohru wanted with all of her

heart to have him.

For him to be hers

And her to be his.

She knew he had to leave but

to her none of that mattered.

"Kyo." She moaned when they took

a breath.

"Hmm?" he asked with his eyes closed.

She then tentivly started nibbling on his

ear. He moaned which sounded like

music to her ears.

"I want you." She said daringly.

He froze and pulled back to look

at her.

Tohru looked him strait in the eye.

"I...I...no." Was all he said. He

then released her from his hold

and ran.

'She wants me! I..I can't." Every

bone in his body and organ

was disagreeing with his mind.

He wanted her. needed her.

In his heart he knew that he would

not have rest till he had her

but he was leaving tomorrow.

He would not make her suffer

that kind of sorrow.

He ran outside and up to the roof.

The place were he collected all

of his deep and inner thoughts.

He ran his hands through his hair.

His body still buzzing from the kiss.

'Damn that kiss. It felt sooo good.'

He couldn't get it out of his mind.

He lay back and watched the stars

but no matter how hard he tried

he still saw her goofy smile

and loving eyes.

_Tohru sat by the table_

_wondering when Kyo would be able_

_to tell how he felt _

_about her as he knelt_

"_I love you,_

_and all we've been through_

_only makes me want to be with you._

_For the rest of my life I can see_

_you and I together forever._

_Will you be mine and marry me?"_

_Tohru's eyes watered as she nodded and she _

_said yes._

He sat up startled awake. The dream was

persistent.

It took him a minute to realize that the

subject of his affection was sitting right beside him

watching the clouds go past.

His heart was beating speedly.

He then looked away.

"Why." Such a simple question

she asked, yet it broke his heart.

"I will not be the subject of which you suffer."

He replayed.

"Why? What if that's what I want? What

if it's you that I want and always will?"

She was now looking at him. Her eyes

showed hurt.

He broke.

He grabbed her up in his arms and held her tight

waiting.

nothing.

no kitty.

no poof.

no nothing.

He opened his eyes to make sure he was human.

Indeed he was.

Her eyes studied his before the truth finally sunk in.

A smile came up from there depths on to both sober faces.

He then kissed her with all his might and helled her as

tight as he could

He knew this did not change anything

He was still going to leave and be locked away.

But at least he could say good bye to the one

he loved most of all in the way he wanted to.

He then pulled away and stood up, pulling her up with

him.

"Come with me?" He asked.

She nodded. He lead the way to the latter.

Soon Tohru sat by the table

wondering when Kyo would be able

to tell how he felt

about her as he knelt

"I love you,

and all we've been through

only makes me want to be with you.

For the rest of my life I can see

you and I together forever.

Will you be mine and marry me?"

Tohru's eyes watered as she nodded and she

said yes.

Kyo smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"I won't ask you to wait for me but..."

Kyo was interrupted by strawberry

flavored lip gloss on his lips.

They kissed hard and long.

As doing so Kyo took Tohru

up in his arms and held her to his chest

and carried her up to his domain.

When they got there Kyo didn't

wait.

He started to kiss her with all his

bent of strength.

He loved her and he wanted

with all of his heart for her to know it.

Tohru made no move to stop him for

she as well wanted this.

Soon he rested a top and looked into

her eyes. She nodded.

He then kissed her with all of his

strength. It was sure to be a kiss of the

last.

* * *

Well that's it for that story hoped you liked it . please review . 


End file.
